Shiro-nyan
by reynyah
Summary: Kagami Rin, cewek sok cool yang penyayang binatang, bertemu Kagamine Len, cowok agak tertutup yang punya banyak kejutan. Apa bakal ada pengganggu di antara mereka? A LenxRin story. Jangan lupa baca warning. RnR? OwO
1. Si Pewaris Tunggal Kagamine

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

**Note:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shiro-nyan**

A LenxRin story

by reynyah

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin duduk di kursi tempatnya biasa "bersemedi" setelah pulang sekolah. Lebih tepatnya, sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon sakura yang anehnya, selalu berbunga di tiap musim. Rin menyukai tempat itu. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Rin, hampir semua murid di SMA Voca menyukai tempat itu. Tapi hari ini, tidak ada siapapun selain Rin yang duduk di bawah naungan pohon tersebut. Aneh. Biasanya Rin selalu berdesak-desakan dengan Miku, sahabatnya, atau dengan Neru, teman sebangkunya. Tapi hari ini tidak.

_Orang-orang pada ke mana, ya... _pikir Rin heran. _Gak mungkin semuanya mendadak benci sama ini pohon. Pohon keramat kayak gini pasti banyak penggemarnya…_

Tak lama setelah pemikiran Rin yang satu itu, sahabatnya, Miku, menghampiri Rin sambil membawa sebuah majalah. Ah, kini Rin tahu kenapa orang-orang menghilang dari pohon sakura keramat yang satu ini.

Hari ini adalah waktu terbitnya majalah dua mingguan SMA Voca, yaitu "Triple Voca". Rin yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah berminat untuk membeli majalah yang satu itu jelas tidak pernah peduli dengan jadwal terbitnya. Berbeda dengan penghuni SMA Voca lainnya yang sangat mengidolakan majalah satu itu. Melihat reaksi orang-orang, Rin jadi heran sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa yang salah? Dirinya atau murid-murid lain? Kenapa dia begitu membenci majalah sekolahnya?

"Oi, Rin!" seru Miku sambil memukulkan majalahnya ke punggung Rin. "Bengong mulu kerjaan!"

Rin menatap Miku hampa. "Gue bingung, tau! Udah hampir setengah jam gue di sini dan kaga ada orang lain yang dateng. Wajar dong, kalo gue panik dan malah jadi bengong kayak tadi."

Miku tertawa ngakak lalu duduk di sebelah Rin. "Alesan aja lu."

"Apa kata lo, deh," balas Rin. "Triple Voca udah terbit, ya? Tumben banget lu beli itu majalah."

"Ada berita gaul, Rin! Lo gak akan nyangka!"

Rin yang terlalu malas mendengar berita gaul a.k.a gosip yang dikatakan Miku itu hanya menyahut, "Oh, gitu?"

"Lu gak mau denger beritanya?"

"Males."

"Ah, payah," ejek Miku. "Bodo amat, deh! Gue bacain aja! Jadi, minggu depan bakal ada anak baru di kelas sebelah kita, Rin."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Gaulnya, anak baru ini cowok, terus gosipnya dia ganteng banget, loh!"

Rin mengangguk-angguk cuek. "Terus?"

"Dia pewaris tunggal Kagamine Corporation."

"Tajir, ya?"

Miku mengangguk semangat. "Kayaknya mata lo langsung besar kalo denger duit."

Rin mendengus. "Itu sih, elo."

Miku terkikik. "Gue sih, udah gak perlu ditanya," kata Miku santai. "Lo gak tertarik sama cowok ini, Rin? Gosipnya lagi ya, dia bakal ditunjuk jadi pemimpin redaksi Triple Voca! Ngegantiin Meiko-senpai yang galaknya minta ampun!"

Rin tertawa. "Meiko-senpai gak galak, kali. Lo aja yang sirik soalnya dia bisa jadian sama Kaito-senpai!"

"Tau aja lo," balas Miku sambil mendengus sebal. "Duh, kapan ya, gue ditembak Kaito-senpai?"

"Teruslah bermimpi, Nak," ucap Rin sok bijak sambil menepuk pelan pundak Miku. "Cowok rambut biru itu gak akan ngelirik elo, suwer."

Miku menatap Rin sebal. "Lo apain senpai kita satu itu sampai lo tau kalo dia gak akan ngelirik gue?"

"_Fans club_-nya bejibun kali, Mik," balas Rin. "Isinya cewek cantik semua. Udahlah, kalo lo emang gak bisa dapetin dia, jangan dipaksa."

Miku mendengus. "Gue kan, boleh bermimpi, Rin."

"Yah, lo gak akan dapetin dia," ucap Rin. "Makanya, mending lu _move on_."

"Lo jahat amat sih, bukannya ngedukung temen sendiri."

"Justru gue nyuruh _move on_ karena gue peduli ama elu."

Miku meringis. "Iya, sih," ucapnya pelan. "Tapi… sebagai sahabat, lo juga dukung gue biar bisa jadian sama dia, dong. Siapa yang tau sih, kalo tiba-tiba dia ngelirik gue?"

Rin tertawa. "Oke deh, sobat sehidup sematiku, gue dukung elo."

"Beneran, ya?!"

"Nggak."

"Jahat lu!" seru Miku sambil menggelitik pinggang Rin.

Rin tertawa ngakak… bukan karena reaksi Miku! Pinggang adalah bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif jika disentuh. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Miku dari tubuhnya. _Uh, sialan si Miku,_ pikirnya sebal. _Mentang-mentang udah kenal lama, jadi tau kelemahan gue. Cih._

"Udah, Mik!" seru Rin sambil menahan tangan Miku yang hendak menyerangnya lagi. "Iya deh, gue dukung elo. Beneran kali ini."

"Bener, ya?!"

"Iya, iya," jawab Rin sebal. "Udah, jangan nanya lagi."

"Iya, deh," balas Miku. "Rin…"

"Apa?"

"Lo… gak suka sama Kaito-senpai, kan?"

Rin tertegun lalu menggeleng. "Nggak, gue gak suka dia."

"Sip, deh," ucap Miku senang. "Kalo gitu kan, gue bisa tenang. Jadi kalo gue jadian sama dia, lo rela, kan?"

Rin tertawa. "Ya iyalah, buat apa juga gue gak rela?"

"Mungkin aja, kan?" balas Miku sambil terkikik ria. "Udah, ah! Pulang, yuk! Gue udah bosen di sini."

"Ya udah. Ayo."

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Setelah berpisah dengan Miku di pertigaan jalan, aku berjalan terus ke arah rumah keluarga Kagami yang merupakan rumahku juga. Sambil berjalan, aku merenungi sesuatu. Soal Miku dan… Kaito-senpai.

Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam dan tak terjangkau, aku suka Kaito-senpai. Habis… siapa yang gak suka dia? Dia ganteng, senior, punya kekuasaan di sekolah, badannya tegap, atletis, dan ngerti soal cewek. Pokoknya, tipikal cowok idaman bagi para cewek di SMA Voca. Satu kekurangannya. Dia cinta banget sama yang namanya es krim. Uh, bukan sifat cowok banget, menurutku. Sumpah, minatnya yang satu itu benar-benar menghancurkan imej "cowok macho"-nya. Itu yang bikin aku ilfil sama dia. Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk _say goodbye_ padanya. Cowok yang lebih macho masih banyak, kok.

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing putih berbulu lebat lewat di depanku. Aku yang terlalu terkejut akhirnya memutuskan untuk jatuh sedangkan kucing tadi malah berbalik arah dan duduk di pangkuanku. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kamu dari mana, kucing kecil?" tanyaku pada kucing itu. "Hmm… kamu punya keluarga, ya? Ada kalungnya. Jangan-jangan kamu kabur dari rumah?"

Kucing itu hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati nyamannya elusan tanganku di punggungnya. Aku mendesah pelan. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?

"Asalmu dari mana?" tanyaku lagi. "Kamu harus pulang, kucing kecil. Aku gak mungkin memeliharamu di rumah…"

Kucing itu mengeong pelan. Aku kembali mendesah.

"Oke, aku akan cari rumahmu."

Aku berdiri sambil memeluk kucing tadi. Kalau dia bersikeras tidak memberitahuku di mana rumahnya, biar aku yang mencarinya sendiri. Aku baru melihat kucing ini di sini, kesimpulannya, aku punya tetangga baru yang memelihara kucing ini. Mungkin kucing ini tersesat ketika dibawa jalan-jalan.

Aku mulai berjalan.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Di rumah, aku sibuk menjelajahi kardus-kardus yang mulai kosong karena isinya sudah dikeluarkan sebagian. Aku tidak bisa menemukan Shiro-chan di mana pun. Padahal aku sudah mencarinya hampir ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Dia hilang begitu saja? Aneh.

Eh, jadi, kejadiannya begini, aku sedang membereskan kamarku yang berantakan. Wajar dong, aku baru saja pindah, jadi seluruh isi rumahku masih berantakan. Aku menaruh Shiro-chan di atas ranjangku yang posisinya tepat di sebelah jendela. Kebetulan jendela itu sedang kubuka untuk memperlancar sirkulasi udara. Aku meninggalkannya selama beberapa menit dan ketika aku menoleh, Shiro-chan sudah hilang. Aku panik dan mulai mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tapi aku tidak menemukannya di mana pun. Aku bisa frustasi kalau Shiro-chan sampai hilang.

Aku mendesah lalu menatap halaman rumah lewat jendela kamarku. Tiba-tiba, kulihat seorang cewek berambut pendek warna kuning madu melewati rumahku. Dia membawa ransel dan memakai seragam sekolah; kaus putih lengan pendek, terusan tanpa lengan bermotif kotak-kotak merah selutut, _stocking_ putih, serta sepatu hitam mengilap. Dapat dipastikan kalau dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Anehnya, ada satu hal yang tidak seharusnya ada padanya. Sesuatu berbentuk seperti bola bulu warna putih yang ada di pelukannya saat ini. Apa ya, itu?

Aku mengerjap satu kali. Dua kali. _Cih, _pikirku. _Buat apa gue mikirin cewek yang cuma lewat depan rumah? Gak penting._

Anehnya, cewek itu justru berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahku. Aku yang masih penasaran diam saja. Seorang pelayanku yang sedang sibuk di depan menghampirinya. Mereka mengobrol sebentar sebelum akhirnya pelayanku itu masuk dan menemuiku.

"Tuan Muda, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan."

"Siapa?"

"Gadis kecil yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Tuan."

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Sa-saya tidak tahu, Tuan."

"Apa dia mengenalku?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Tuan."

Aku mendecak. "Apa keperluannya?"

"Katanya… ada hubungannya dengan kucing."

_Kucing? Shiro-chan?_ pikirku heran. "Baiklah, antar aku menemuinya."

"Segera, Tuan Muda."

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin masih berdiri sambil memeluk kucing putih yang tadi ditemukannya. Tak lama setelah pelayan tadi masuk, seorang cowok berambut kuning madu sama sepertinya keluar. Wajahnya tampak dingin, tidak bersahabat. Tapi… sorot matanya kesepian. Tampaknya, dia tinggal sendirian di rumah besar ini.

"Hai," sapa Rin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Namaku Kagami Rin."

"Kagamine Len."

Rin manggut-manggut. "Apa kau memelihara kucing?"

Len mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Menurutnya, itu adalah pertanyaan aneh yang tidak pantas ditanyakan ketika seseorang bertamu ke rumah tetangganya. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Sekarang kucingnya hilang?"

Len mengangguk lagi. _Apa-apaan sih, cewek ini?_

"Warna kucingnya putih, ya?"

Len mengangguk lagi, tapi kali ini tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal dan penasarannya. "Apaan, sih? Dari tadi nanya-nanya soal kucing, emangnya Shiro-chan kenapa?!"

"Ooh… ternyata namanya Shiro-chan," kata Rin setengah menggumam. Kemudian, Rin menyerahkan kucing yang sedari tadi ada di pelukannya pada Len. "Ini Shiro-chan punya Len, bukan?"

Mata Len membelalak. Ia buru-buru merebut Shiro dari tangan Rin. "Kamu dapet Shiro-chan dari mana?"

"Dia ada di jalanan, kok," jawab Rin. "Kayaknya kabur, ya? Kamu baru pindahan, kan? Aku baru liat kamu di daerah ini."

Mata Len membelalak lagi. "Kenapa bisa tau aku baru pindah?"

"Kardus banyak," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk dus-dus yang ada di belakang Len. "Terus… halaman berantakan, lantai masih berdebu, lampu belum dipasang, banyak orang mondar-mandir, ditambah ada _container_ buat angkut barang."

"Oh…"

"Mm… kamu pewaris tunggal Kagamine Corporation, ya?"

Mata Len lagi-lagi membelalak. "Kenapa tau?!"

"Tadi kamu bilang namamu Kagamine Len, kan," jelas Rin. "Terus, aku baru dapet kabar kalo pewaris Kagamine Corporation itu tunggal. Yah, dengan kata lain, itu pasti kamu."

"Marga Kagamine kan, gak cuma aku."

"Pewaris tunggal Kagamine itu kan, bakal jadi murid baru di sekolahku," ucap Rin. "Pasti rumahnya gak akan jauh dari sekolah. Ternyata, rumah keluarga Kagamine deket rumahku. Yah, udah jelas."

Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hebat, lo bisa tau siapa gue cuma dengan lihat keadaan."

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Kalo gitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Loh? Mau ke mana?"

"Pulang…"

"Jangan!" cegah Len. "Lo… gue mau bilang makasih karena udah nganter Shiro pulang."

Rin tersenyum. "Sama-sama," jawabnya. "Udah, kan? Aku harus pulang."

Len menggeleng. "Gue harus balas budi."

"Gak perlu," ucap Rin. "Aku ikhlas kok, nganter Shiro."

Len menggeleng lagi lalu menarik tangan Rin. "Lo bener-bener keras kepala, gue suka itu. Oh ya, lo gak keberatan kan, kalo gue cuma suguhin es jeruk dan pai buah?"

Mata Rin membelalak. "Apaan…? Disuguhin…?"

"Ya iyalah, gue harus balas budi. Gue cuma nyuguhin makanan saat ini."

"Gak perlu repot-repot, deh."

"Udah, lo masuk aja," paksa Len. Akhirnya, Rin menyerah dan mengikuti Len masuk. "Ngomong-ngomong, maaf ya, ini masih berantakan banget."

"Gak apa-apa, kok. Justru aku yang ngerasa bikin repot."

Len mendecak. "Gak ada yang ngerasa repot gara-gara elo di sini. Pelayan!"

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Len dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Ada apa, Tuan Muda?"

Rin mengernyit. _Tuan Muda katanya? Oh, yang bener aja…_

"Es jeruk dan pai buah buat Nona ini," kata Len dengan nada memerintah. "Bahan-bahan makanan udah beres semua, kan?"

"Sudah, Tuan Muda. Baiklah, akan segera saya buat," kata sang pelayan. Setelah itu, si pelayan segera menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya diam.

"Mm… gue bener-bener udah harus pulang," ucap Rin dengan nada ragu.

"Sebentar aja," pinta Len. "Lima menit? Atau sepuluh menit?"

Rin meringis. "Gak bisa kurang?"

Len menggeleng. "Udah gue bilang kalo gue mau balas budi."

"Ta-tapi…" Rin menatap kedua sepatunya yang mengilap. "Gue harus pulang…"

"Nanti gue ikut lo pulang, deh."

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Kasih penjelasan ke keluarga lo kalo tadi gue yang nahan lo di sini," jawab Len. "Walau anak orang kaya, gak berarti gue manja, kali. Gak usah natap gue kayak gitu."

Rin terkikik. "Oke deh, asal jangan lama-lama."

"Iya, iya, gue tau, kok."

Rin tersenyum kecil. Cowok yang satu ini memang menyebalkan tiada dua.

_Tapi di sisi lain… dia juga manis, _pikir Rin sambil tertawa dalam hati. _Ngomong-ngomong, buat apa juga mikirin dia? Kami-sama… gue kenapa?_

* * *

**Bersambung…**

* * *

Penasaran dengan kisah Rin dan Len yang selanjutnya? Setelah makan es jeruk dan pai buah tadi, Rin bakal gimana, ya? Apa yang terjadi setelah Rin pulang nantinya? Silakan tunggu di _chapter_ berikutnya! _Sayounara_! ( ^o^)/


	2. Shiro dan Rin

**Waktunya balas review! XD**

**Shinichi Rukia: **tadinya sih, Rey mikir cuma dikasih kue, tapi berhubung kamu nanya, kayanya bakal ada yg lebih :3 baca aja di chapter ini! XD

**Chisami Fuka: **ahaha, Rey kepikirannya gitu x) oke! Selamat baca yg chapter ini! ^^

**airin yukibara: **oke! Baca ya chapter ini ^^

**Namikaze Kyoko: **ahaha, kamu tau aja XD

**BerlianaDeceiver0607: **ini update kan? ^^

**Mai S Alice: **makasih pujiannya ^^ siappp, ini chapter barunya :3

**Alfianonymous22: **oke, semoga enjoy! ^^

**IPF: **hehehe :D

**IKF: **makasih ^^

**airi shirayuki: **ini update ^^ hehehe

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

**Note:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shiro-nyan**

A LenxRin story

by reynyah

**Chapter II — Shiro dan Rin**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin masih menikmati manisnya es jeruk di rumah keluarga Kagamine ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Padahal, dia pulang sekolah pukul dua siang!

"Oke," ucap Rin sambil menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. "Ternyata gue udah kelamaan di sini. Lo kan, udah ngasih makan dan minum, sekarang gue pulang, ya?"

Len terdiam sejenak. "Lo… lo suka kucing?"

Rin menatap Len heran. "Emang kenapa?"

"Jawab aja."

Rin berpikir sejenak. "Mm… gue suka hewan, apalagi yang imut-imut kayak kucing sama kelinci. Sayang, gue gak boleh melihara di rumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Dulu sih, ortu gue bilang kalo gue gak bakal bisa ngurusnya," jawab Rin. "Mereka bilang, gue cuma suka mainnya doang, gak suka ngurus. Ujung-ujungnya pasti ortu gue yang ngurus."

"Sebenernya, gue ada hadiah buat lo..."

Rin menatap Len heran (lagi). "Apa?"

Len menyerahkan kucingnya yang sejak tadi ia dekap. "Shiro-chan... buat lo."

Mata Rin membelalak kaget. "_WHAT?!_ Lo pasti bercanda!"

"Eh, gue serius..."

Rin menggeleng. "Ini kucing mahal, Len. Lo pikir gue mau main ambil cuma gara-gara gue suka itu kucing? Jangan harap."

"Tapi... Shiro-chan suka sama elo."

Rin menggeleng lagi. "Len, kucing lo ini berharga. Dia punya elo, dia sayang elo, dia gak butuh gue."

"Rin, tolong ambil ini kucing."

"Len—"

"Demi gue," potong Len. "Shiro-chan lebih aman kalo sama elo."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Anggap aja itu balas budi gue buat elo."

"Hah?"

"Ambil aja!" paksa Len sambil menarik tangan Len dan membiarkan Shiro meraihnya. Rin terpaksa harus menahan Shiro agar kucing putih itu tidak terjatuh.

Rin mendengus sebal. "Lo maksa banget, sih!"

"Shiro-chan lebih aman kalo sama elo," ujar Len cuek. "Lagian, lo suka binatang. Gue gak ragu lagi buat ngasihin Shiro ke elo. Sebenernya udah dari dulu gue nyari pemilik barunya Shiro-chan. Gue baru nemu sekarang, hmm... gak apa-apa lah, yang penting dia aman."

"Aman apa sih, maksud lo?"

Len tersenyum kecil. "Lo gak perlu tau sekarang. Mending lo bawa Shiro-chan pulang, deh."

Rin menatap Len sebal. "Lo bukannya balas budi malah nyusahin gue."

Len memamerkan cengiran kecil di wajahnya. "Maaf deh, besok-besok gue janji bakal bikin lo seneng."

Rin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserah deh, sekarang gue pulang, ya?"

Len mengangguk. "_Sayounara mata getsu youbi!_"

Rin terkikik kecil. "_Sayounara ne._"

* * *

**SKIP TIME. HARI SENIN MINGGU BERIKUTNYA~~~**

* * *

Rin berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Pagi ini, kakaknya, Kagami Rinto, membangunkannya terlalu pagi. Akibatnya, dia berangkat sekolah terlalu pagi. Karena benci merasa sendiri di sekolah, Rin memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan-pelan dari rumah. Jadi, ia akan tiba di sekolah ketika suasana sudah agak ramai.

"Loh? Rin?"

Rin berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya si bocah berambut kuning madu, Kagamine Len, yang memanggilnya. Rin tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri Len. "_Ohayou, _Len."

Len mengangguk. "_Ohayou mo, _Rin. Lo baru berangkat?"

"Gitu, deh," jawab Rin asal sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Lo sendiri? Gak dianter sopir?"

Len menggeleng. "Gue selalu gitu. Gue gak pernah dianter sopir," jawab Len. "Gimana kabar Shiro-chan?"

Rin menatap Len bingung. "Lo bener-bener gak mau melihara dia lagi?"

Len mulai berjalan, kemudian Rin mengikutinya. "Nggak, ah."

"Kenapa?"

Len mengangkat bahunya. "Tau, deh."

Rin mendecak. "Lo beruntung gak gue tinju."

Len terkikik. "Tinju aja kalo berani, Rin. Gue juga bisa bela diri, kok."

"Gue takut digebukin _bodyguard_ lo."

Len tertawa ngakak. "Lo lebay banget, sih."

"Bocah tajir kayak lo kan, pasti punya pengawal pribadi."

Len tertawa ngakak (lagi). "Gue gak tau harus ketawa atau gimana, tapi apa yang lo bilang bener-bener bikin gue geli."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Gue gak punya pengawal dan sopir pribadi," jelas Len. "Gue dibiarin bebas sama ortu gue, biar gue bisa nikmatin masa remaja gue dulu."

"Wah..." Rin tertegun. "Jarang-jarang loh, ada ortu yang mikir kayak gitu. Di mana-mana hampir semua mikir jangan sia-siain masa remaja demi masa depan."

"Yang itu juga bener," ujar Len. "Tapi remaja harus dibebasin biar tau sendiri, walau gak terlalu bebas juga, sih. Maksudnya, remaja itu harus _explore_ dunianya sendiri, bukan dipandu atau dipaksa orang lain."

Rin manggut-manggut. "Gue gak nyangka lo punya pemikiran kayak gitu."

"Yah, jangan liat orang dari luarnya doang, dong."

Rin tersenyum. "Lo emang penuh kejutan."

"Gue tau."

Rin mendengus sebal. "Apa kata lo, deh."

Len terkikik geli. "Lo gampang banget marah, sih."

"Bukan marah."

"Terus apa?"

Rin mengangkat bahunya. "Gue emang gini, kok."

"Oh, kita udah nyampe," ujar Len sambil menunjuk gerbang sekolah mereka, SMA Voca. "Lo kelas berapa, Rin?"

"XI-3," jawab Rin. "Lo di XI-4, kan?"

Len menarik napas panjang. "Sekali lagi lo tau sesuatu tentang gue."

"Temen gue yang kasih tau."

"Wah? Ternyata lo udah nyari-nyari info soal gue."

Rin menatap Len sebal. "Pede banget, sih," ujarnya. "Temen gue yang maksa gue buat dengerin berita Triple Voca waktu itu."

"Triple Voca? Apaan, tuh?"

"Majalah SMA ini."

"Wah? Gue masuk Triple Voca?" tanya Len sambil terkekeh. "Gak nyangka kalo gue seterkenal itu."

"Kata temen gue, lo dicalonin jadi ketua Triple Voca, gantiin Meiko-senpai."

"Rin... kayaknya gue baru masuk, deh."

"Tau deh, temen gue emang sok tau," ujar Rin cuek. "Mungkin dia emang udah ngarep Meiko-senpai pensiun."

Len tertawa ngakak. "Pensiun?"

Rin mengangguk. "Maksud gue, nyerahin jabatannya."

Len manggut-manggut. "Emangnya kenapa?"

Rin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin temen gue itu sirik sama Meiko-senpai gara-gara kecengannya direbut Meiko-senpai."

"Direbut atau—"

"Oh, bukan direbut," tukas Rin buru-buru. "Kecengannya emang gak kenal temen gue."

Len manggut-manggut. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini kelas lo," kata Len sambil menunjuk pintu kelas XI-3. "Kalo gitu, sampai ketemu nanti, Rin."

Rin tersenyum. "Sampai ketemu."

* * *

**SKIP TIME. WAKTUNYA MAKAN SIANG~~~**

* * *

Rin membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya yang menumpuk di atas meja. Setelah selesai, dia segera menarik Neru, teman sebangkunya, untuk pergi bersamanya ke kantin, seperti biasa. Ketika mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman di kantin, Miku akan menyusul mereka. Seperti itulah mereka, selalu bertiga. Mereka sangat akrab karena mereka sudah berteman sejak SMP.

"Rin, lo udah beres?" tanya Neru sambil meraih dompet dan _handphone_-nya. "Gue tunggu di depan kelas, ya!"

Rin mengangguk lalu membiarkan Neru melenggang pergi. Rin membuka tasnya lalu buru-buru mengambil dompet kuningnya. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menyusul Neru ke depan kelas. Rin tidak suka menunggu, jadi dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ditunggu orang lain.

Tapi, bukan Neru yang ia temui di depan kelas.

Melainkan Len...

"Hei, Rin," sapanya. "Lo mau ke kantin?"

Rin mengangguk pelan. "Tapi... gue udah janji sama Neru dan Miku..."

"Oh, nanti gue izin deh, sama mereka," ujarnya santai. "Tapi, lo mau, kan?"

"Mm... boleh, deh."

"Sip!" ujar Len sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Gue bakal traktir lo! Janji!"

"Gak perlu, Len..."

Tapi Len tidak mendengar ucapan Rin. Yang ada, dia justru berlari ke kantin lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Rin terbengong-bengong di depan kelasnya. Meninggalkan Rin yang masih bingung kenapa ada manusia seajaib dan sebaik itu padanya.

Rin terdiam. Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Len terus? Apa kebaikan Len padanya begitu berkesan sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Len? Lalu... kenapa dia tetap memikirkan Len walau dia tahu kalau Len terkadang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan?

Rin mendesah pelan. Masa sih, dia...

_menyukai Len?_

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

_Minna! _Maaf baru bisa apdet berhubung Rey sibuk akhir-akhir ini u.u tapi akhirnya sempet apdet juga xD yah, jadi di sini Len udah "pedekate" ke Rin dan sebagainya. Terus... perasaan Rin yang asli gimana, ya? Hehehe, silakan simak di _chapter _berikutnya! ^o^)9


	3. Cewek Bohongan

**Waktunya balas review! XD**

**Chisami Fuka: **oke oke ini update kan? ^^

**Alfianonymous22: **mm... shiro itu kan artinya putih ya, berhubung warna kucingnya putih gitu ya, masa namanya kuro? hehehe (-,) okee, ini update kan ^^

**Shinichi Rukia: **kalo soal shiro-chan yg dikasih itu, selain buat balas budi, ada alesan lain. Tapi... itu nanti, hehehe :D ini update yaa ^^

**Namikaze Kyoko: **itu... masih rahasia ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

**Note:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shiro-nyan**

A LenxRin story

by reynyah

**Chapter III — Shiro dan Kantin Sekolah**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_Masa sih, gue... suka Len?_ pikir Rin heran. _Semacam mustahil... tapi..._

Aku menghela napas lalu mulai berjalan menuju kantin SMA Voca. Di sana, aku melihat Neru dan Miku sedang duduk berdua di meja yang biasa kami tempati. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri mereka. Miku sedang sibuk makan _negi_ sedangkan Neru asyik sendiri dengan _handphone_-nya. Itu kegiatan rutin yang biasa mereka lakukan di tiap detik kosong yang mereka miliki dalam hidup. Anehnya, mereka tidak pernah bosan melakukan kegiatan macam itu dalam hidup. Aku saja mulai bosan makan delapan jeruk dalam sehari. Akhirnya, aku mulai menguranginya menjadi lima jeruk dalam sehari.

"Hai!" sapaku. "Neru, lo jahat banget sih, ninggalin gue cengo di depan kelas."

Neru menatapku heran. "Bukannya tadi lo sama Len? Yaa, mending gue tinggal."

Aku mengerutkan dahi heran. "Hah?"

"Rin, lo jahat amat, sih," kata Miku. "Len kan, jatah gue."

"Yee, lo kan, sama Kaito-senpai," balasku sebal. "Kenapa jadi sama Len?"

"Habis dia ganteng, sih," jawab Miku sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tajir pula, kayaknya lumayan. Lagian, dia gak jelek-jelek amat, kok."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Yang jahat justru elo, Mik. Ngambilin duit orang mulu."

Miku memasang cengiran khasnya. "Biar, ah."

"Rin, mending lo samperin itu bocah," ujar Neru. "Kasian, dia nunggu dari tadi."

"Emang bocahnya dimana?"

"Tuh," jawab Neru sambil menunjuk kios minuman. "Mending lo samperin."

"Hah? Samperin?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Buat apa? Males amat. Mending gue sama elo berdua."

"Lo dapet kesempatan kok, dibuang gitu aja, sih?" tanya Miku kesal. "Kalo lo gak mau sama dia, lo kasih buat gue, ya? Plis... kali aja gue dilirik sama dia, berhubung sama-sama kelas sebelas."

Aku mendesah. "Ya udah, lo ambil aja dia."

Miku tersenyum senang. "Lo emang sobat paling baik sedunia, Rin."

Aku memasang senyum kecil lalu duduk. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku tertegun. Aku memang berkata kalau Miku boleh mengambil Len kapan saja. Lagi pula, Len juga pasti menyukai Miku, kok. Miku kan, cewek tercantik di kelas sebelas, pasti tidak ada yang tidak mau meliriknya, kecuali senior-senior yang lebih "melirik" Meiko-senpai atau Luka-senpai. Tapi...

Kenapa aku merasa sesak?

Kenapa aku merasa sebal pada Miku?

Kenapa rasanya... aku tidak mau melepaskan Len untuk Miku, ya?

Aku mendecak pelan. Miku dan Len kan, berhak memilih. Buat apa aku pusing soal mereka? Biarkan saja mereka bebas memilih, toh, tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Aku juga kan, punya kebebasan dalam memilih.

_Apaan sih, ginian aja gue pikirin, _pikirku sebal. _Peduli amat._

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Setelah memesan minuman dan makanan untukku, aku duduk di depan kios es jeruk. Menunggu.

Menunggu gadis berambut kuning madu.

Menunggu gadis berpita putih besar.

Menunggu gadis penyayang binatang.

Menunggu gadis pemilik Shiro-chan yang baru.

Menunggu gadis dengan nama Kagami Rin.

Tadi, aku sudah mengajaknya makan bersamaku, tapi entah kenapa dia justru duduk bersama kedua temannya. Yang satu berambut kuning panjang dengan model kuncir samping, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut hijau toska panjang dikuncir dua. Kalau tidak salah, gadis rambut hijau itu namanya Miku. Gosipnya, dia cewek paling cantik di kelas sebelas. Menurutku sih, itu salah. Lalu... gadis rambut kuning itu namanya Neru, teman sebangku Rin. Sepertinya, kedua orang itu adalah sahabat baik Rin. Soalnya, mereka tampak dekat sekali.

Hmm... apa aku akan mengganggu jika mengajak Rin makan bersamaku?

Tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

Aku berdiri lalu menghampiri meja yang diisi ketiga orang itu. Aku tersenyum pada ketiganya, lalu menghampiri Rin yang duduk di samping Neru. "Rin... jadi makan sama gue?"

Rin terdiam sejenak. "Lo serius, ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"O-oke, di mana?"

Aku menunjuk satu meja kosong. "Gue udah beli makanan sama minumannya, kok."

Rin tertegun. "Oke."

Rin beranjak bangun lalu berkata padaku, "Kalo gitu, lo jalan duluan."

Aku mengangguk lalu menarik tangannya. Rin tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mengikutiku berjalan. Lagi pula, suasana kantin sedang ramai dan anak baru sepertiku tidak begitu menarik perhatian. Hoho, tidak akan ada yang tahu soal ini.

Lagi pula, hanya sekali, kok.

Sekali untuk hari ini maksudnya, hehehe.

Tiba-tiba, Rin menyentakkan tangannya. Aku membalikkan badanku lalu bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Lo lupa kalo lo murid baru?" tanya Rin pelan. "Sekarang semua orang merhatiin kita."

Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memang benar, kini semua mata tertuju pada kami berdua. Aku menghela napas pelan. Inilah risiko jadi figur publik, selalu dilirik di mana pun kau berada. Saranku, tidak perlu jadi figur publik, deh. Tidak enak.

Aku memutuskan untuk memasang cengiran kecil. "Biarin aja, supaya cewek-cewek gak berani deketin gue lantaran tau gue udah punya cewek."

Rin menatapku heran. "_What_? Punya cewek? Maksud lo..." Rin terdiam sejenak. "Gue?"

Aku terkekeh. "Iya."

Mata Rin membelalak. "Len... lo sadar gak sama apa yang baru aja lo bilang?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Ada yang salah sama apa yang gue bilang?"

Rin tertawa getir. "Lo bercanda, ah."

"Emang bercanda, kok," balasku santai. "Lo bukan cewek gue, kan?"

Rin terdiam sejenak. "Emang bukan," balasnya riang. "Ya udah, jadi... gue harus jadi cewek "boongan" lo, nih?"

Aku mengangguk. "Gue cuma gak mau ada cewek-cewek gak jelas deketin gue."

Rin tertawa kecil lalu menarik tanganku. "Kalo gitu, cuek aja."

Aku membiarkan tangan Rin menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan santai. Aku juga membiarkan tatapan-tatapan horor, aneh, iri, senang, dan sebagainya dari ratusan murid SMA Voca yang kini ada di kantin. Biarkan. Yang penting, saat ini aku bersama Kagami Rin.

Tunggu, apa aku baru saja bilang Rin itu penting?

HAH! Sejak kapan aku berpikir seperti itu?

_Lupain aja, Len..._

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_Fyuh... untung si Len cuma bercanda, _pikirku. _Kalo nggak, mau ditaro mana muka gue? Jadian sama si pewaris tunggal Kagamine ini? Miku bisa mati berdiri!_

Harus kuakui, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang ketika Len bilang "udah punya cewek" tadi. Aku langsung paham bahwa maksudnya adalah aku. Siapa lagi cewek yang ada di dekatnya saat itu? Cuma aku. Akulah korbannya.

_Jadian sama Len? Yang bener aja..._

Aku gak pernah berharap itu terjadi, kok. Cukup jadi Kagami Rin yang biasa, gak perlu yang aneh-aneh. Gak perlu ada kisah cinta tak berarti dalam hidup seorang Kagami Rin. Aku sudah senang dengan hidup santai seperti ini. Tak ada masalah yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Aku hanya perlu menjalaninya seperti biasa, santai dan tanpa beban. Tidak perlu ditambah dengan hal-hal baru. Kurasa, itu tidak begitu bagus untukku.

"Rin, mejanya di sini," kata Len sambil menahanku. "Tuh, makanannya aja udah dateng."

Aku menatap meja itu bingung. "Oh, di sini, ya?" Aku terkekeh pelan. "Oke."

"Kamu suka makanannya, kan?" tanya Len padaku.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Apa? "Kamu"?"

Len mengangguk. "Kita pura-pura pacaran, bukan?"

"Oh, iya-iya." Aku manggut-manggut. "I-iya, aku suka kok, makanannya..."

"Duduk," ujar Len sambil tersenyum. Ya ampuuuun... bisa-bisa aku meleleh hanya gara-gara senyumnya. MANIS BANGEEEET. KAITO-SENPAI AJA KALAH!

"Iya, Len," balasku juga dengan senyum. "Kamu juga, dong."

Len terkikik. "Ternyata lo bisa sandiwara juga," bisiknya pelan. "Selamat, lo bener-bener bikin gue berpikir kalo kita emang jadian."

"Inget, ini cuma sandiwara."

"Ya, ya," balas Len santai. "Nih, minummu. Es jeruk, kayak yang kamu suka, kan?"

Aku memasang tampang mpos-gue-ketauan pada Len. "Tau aja, sih."

"Kalo pacar sih, tau segalanya, dong."

_Gawat, gawat..._ pikirku panik. Wajahku mulai memanas. Ah, tampaknya wajahku memerah. Cepat-cepat kulahap makanan yang disediakan Len untukku. Kegiatan itu adalah kegiatan terbaik untuk menghindari tatapan Len pada pipiku. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak sadar kalau wajahku berubah menjadi udang rebus.

"Kayaknya kamu laper banget, ya," komentar Len sambil tertawa kecil. "Bagus deh, jadi makanan yang kubeli buatmu gak sia-sia."

Aku hanya membalas ucapan itu dengan senyuman. Tidak sopan kan, kalau kita makan sambil berbicara? Kakakku yang satu itu, Kagami Rinto, selalu mewanti-wantiku supaya tidak berbicara ketika makan. Supaya tidak "digetok" dengan kepalan Rinto yang besarnya melebihi palu sungguhan itu, aku terpaksa menurut. Eh, akhirnya malah jadi kebiasaan.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan bulu-bulu halus lewat di bawahku...

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Melihat ekspresiku, Len bertanya, "Kenapa, Rin?"

"Kayaknya ada yang lewat di bawah," ucapku ragu. "Aku mau liat."

"Aku juga!"

Kami berdua mengintip ke kolong meja kantin. Ehem, yang kami lihat ternyata...

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Gimana, _minna-san_? Lanjutannya bakal Rey apdet secepatnya, deh! Sekarang, sampai saat ini maksudnya, Rin udah suka sama Len tapi masih gak mau ngaku. Biasalah, gengsi yang dipertahankan xD /eh.

Oke, sampai ketemu di _chapter _selanjutnya!


	4. Di Pintu Kelas

**Waktunya balas review! XD**

**Shinichi Rukia: **kok... kamu bisa tau, sih? XD okee, ini update, kan? :D

**Chisami Fuka: **mm... kan, di sini Rey bikin Miku itu cewek tercantik sekelas sebelas, jadi yaa, sikap cewek populer kan, rada-rada gitu. Mana dia cantik kan, pasti nyari-nyari yg ganteng, jadi sukanya gak serius. Asal pilih cowok lah, jadi bisa dibilang playgirl *dibakar Miku*

**Alfianonymous22: **okee, ini update, yaaa ^^

**KagamineRin: **hahaha iya XD ketebak banget, ya? ;w;

**LinLinOrange: **so pasti, dong~

**Aprian. : **si Shiro emang rada-rada ajaib, makanya bisa nyelinap ke mana-mana. Maklum, namanya juga keturunan ninja /plak

**Kirina Fujisaki: **iyaaa, hahaha ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

**Note:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

**Pertama-tama, Rey mau minta maaf gara-gara apdet yang kelamaan ini u_u maklum lah, Rey baru selesai ujian, jadi punya banyak waktu senggang. Waktu itu... Rey kehabisan ide. Jadi ceritanya terpaksa ****_pending_**** dulu, deh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shiro-nyan**

A LenxRin story

by reynyah

**Chapter IV —Di Pintu Kelas**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Ehem, yang kami lihat ternyata Shiro-chan.

Tunggu.

.

.

.

SHIRO-CHAN?!

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" tanyaku heran sambil mengangkat tubuh kucing putih itu ke atas meja. "Aku kan, udah ngunci pintu kamar..."

"Shiro-chan?" Len mengerutkan dahinya. "Ah, dia emang gitu, Rin-chan. Walau kamu kunci pintu, dia tetap bisa cari jalan keluar."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Sejak kapan gue dipanggil 'Rin-chan'?"

"Lo kan, pacar boongan gue," balas Len pelan. "Gimana, sih? Baru bentar aja udah lupa."

Aku mendecak. "_Gomen_, liat Shiro-chan gue langsung buyar."

"Lebih sayang Shiro-chan daripada gue, ya?"

Aku memelototi Len. "Apaan sih, lo?"

Len terkikik. "Sebagai pacar kan, gue boleh cemburu."

"Boongan, Len."

Len mendengus. "Iya deh, boongan."

Aku tersenyum. "Mm... ngomong-ngomong makananku udah abis," ucapku. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya, sekalian mau cari kardus buat Shiro-chan."

"Kardus? Buat apa?"

"Yah, tempat Shiro-chan untuk sementara," jawabku. "Sebelum pulang nanti."

"Di sekolah ini boleh bawa hewan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Aku ada ide," kata Len sambil nyengir.

* * *

**SKIP TIME. DI LAB BIOLOGI~~~**

* * *

"Len? Kita ngapain di sini?" tanyaku heran. "Lab Bio? Kamu mau bedah katak?"

"Enak aja," balas Len sebal. "Gue mau cari tempat buat Shiro-chan!"

Aku manggut-manggut. Mendadak aku ingat sandiwara kami di kantin. Yah, di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi untuk apa berpura-pura? Baiklah, mungkin aku memang harus ber-"elo-gue" lagi.

Kok... aku merasa tidak enak, ya?

Jangan-jangan aku memang menyukai Len?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebaiknya jangan.

"Rin, di sini lebih aman daripada di kelas lo," kata Len. "Lab Bio itu emang tempatnya binatang."

"Lo kira Shiro-chan itu binatang kayak kodok, ikan, ular, dan kawan-kawannya?" tanyaku heran. "Shiro-chan bukan kucing buat dibedah, Len."

Len mendecak. "Gue kan, gak maksud gitu..."

"Ya udah, di mana lo mau taro Shiro-chan?"

"Di bawah meja ini ada dus," kata Len sambil berusaha mengeluarkan dus tersebut. "Dan... kosong, Rin! Syukur deh, jadi Shiro-chan bisa masuk."

Aku menyerahkan Shiro-chan pada Len dan membiarkan Len memasukkan kucing berbulu putih itu ke dalam dus yang tadi. "Len... kok, gue ngerasa Shiro-chan bakal lebih aman kalo ada di kelas gue, ya? Yah... masa kita tinggalin di Lab Bio?"

Len menghela napas. "Nanti lo gak konsen belajar, loh."

Aku bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Perasaan gue lebih gak enak kalo Shiro-chan ditinggal di sini."

Len mengangkat bahunya lalu menarik kardus tadi. "Kalo gitu, biar gue bawain sampai kelas lo."

"Gak usah, Len. Biar gue bawa sendiri."

Len menggeleng. "Gak ada acara lo yang bawa. Biar gue yang bawa. Sekarang, ayo keluar."

Aku mendesah pasrah lalu mengangguk. Uh, memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang membawa Shiro-chan? Bukankah sekarang aku adalah pemilik sah Shiro-chan? Kenapa Len bersikap seperti itu? Menyebalkan. Memangnya dia siapa? Mentang-mentang pewaris tunggal Kagamine Corporation. Huh.

.

.

Eh, dia kan, pewaris tunggal Kagamine Corporation.

Berarti dia punya kekuasaan, ya?

Oke deh, kuakui aku kalah.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Rin kenapa diam saja, ya?

Sejak kami meninggalkan Lab Biologi, Rin jadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kenapa, ya? Apa karena aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Memangnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah, ya? Apa karena Shiro-chan? Memangnya salah kalau Shiro-chan datang ke sini? Bukankah Rin seharusnya senang? Atau karena aku memutuskan untuk menaruh Shiro-chan di Lab Biologi? Tapi kan, aku sudah membawanya sekarang. Aku bahkan mengalah untuknya—maksudku, aku mau membawakan Shiro-chan dan mau memindahkan tempatnya, ini bukan berarti aku mengharap imbalan, ya.

Sebenarnya, sikap Rin yang satu ini benar-benar lucu, kok.

.

Tunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LUCU?!

Omaigat, Len... lo udah bener-bener gak waras.

Orang marah-marah dibilang lucu?

Otak lo isinya apaan?

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, tampaknya aku mulai menyukai Rin.

Ya ampun, emangnya mungkin, ya?

"Rin, lo gak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada Rin setelah mengakhiri pikiran gila yang sejak tadi menghampiri otakku. "Kok, lo diem aja?"

Rin menggeleng pelan. "G-gue ke kelas duluan ya, Len."

Sebelum aku berkata "ya" atau apapun, Rin sudah berlari meninggalkanku. Tuh kan, ada apa sih, dengannya? Memangnya ada yang salah denganku, ya? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Mengganggunya? Atau gara-gara ideku meninggalkan Shiro-chan di Lab Biologi?

Plis deh, masa Rin lebih sayang Shiro-chan?

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin berjalan memasuki kelasnya, kelas XI-3, lalu duduk di samping Neru seperti biasa. Setelah duduk, Rin hanya diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Neru yang mengenal seorang Rin sebagai seseorang yang cerewet bin gak bisa diem hanya memandangnya dengan penuh rasa heran.

"Lo baik-baik aja, Rin?" tanya Neru heran.

Rin mengangguk. "Gue gak apa-apa, kok."

"Ya udah," balas Neru tidak mau mendesak Rin lebih jauh. "Btw, lo taro di mana kucing lo?"

Tubuh Rin seketika menegang. "Lo... tau?"

"Gue liat, Rin."

"Miku juga tau?"

"Miku juga liat."

"Terus... terus... gue harus gimana, dong?"

"Itu sih, urusan elo. Kenapa gue yang pusing?"

Aku mendesah. "Gue bingung."

"Kenapa?"

"Len."

"Oh, bukan masalah kucing lo?"

"Ah, itu biar dipikirin nanti," balas Rin. "Masalahnya sekarang bukan Shiro-chan, tapi Len."

"Shiro-chan siapa?"

"Kucing gue."

"Oh," Neru manggut-manggut. "Ya udah, jadi lo mau cerita apa sih, sebenernya?"

"Ner! Masa Shiro-chan mau ditinggalin di lab bio?!" tanya Rin sebal dengan suara yang diusahakan sepelan mungkin.

"Kucing lo ditinggal di lab bio?" balas Neru heran. "Sama siapa?"

"Sama Len, lah."

"Oh, jadi itu alesan lo kesel sama dia?"

Rin memandang Neru heran. "Emangnya tadi gue bilang kalo gue kesel sama dia, ya?"

"Terus kalo lo gak kesel sama dia, kenapa lo mau cerita tentang dia?" tanya Neru bingung. "Jadi lo mau cerita tentang kucing lo atau Len, sih? Kenapa gue jadi lemot gini?"

Kadang—sering malah—Neru itu gak nyambung kalau diajak ngobrol. Walau begitu, Rin tetap menganggap Neru sebagai sohib curhat nomor satunya. Neru selalu mau mendengarkan cerita Rin, yah, walau Rin memang harus sabar-sabar menghadapi "kelemotan" sohibnya yang tiada dua itu.

"Maksud gue, gue mau cerita soal Len," jelas Rin. "Tapi gue bukan sebel sama dia."

"Oh, oke oke," balas Neru sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Jadi... lo mau cerita apanya, dong?"

Rin menarik napas panjang. "Tadi dia bilang, gue harus jadi pacar boongannya dia."

"Pacar boongan?"

"Terus, sikap dia ke gue udah kayak orang pacaran beneran."

"Pacaran beneran?"

"Tapi pas gak ada orang yang liat, tetep aja gue sama dia ngomongnya "elo-gue" lagi."

"Elo-gue?"

"Anehnya, gue justru ngerasa aneh waktu dia gak bersikap kayak orang pacaran lagi," tutur Rin. "Rasanya kayak ada yang... hilang."

"Hilang?"

"Neru, plis banget, deh! Lo gak harus ngulang tiap kata yang gue sebut!"

Neru terkekeh. "Kalo gak kayak gitu, bisa-bisa cerita lo gak gue cerna, tau?" Neru berpikir sejenak. "Jadi... lo kayak ngarepin kalo lo pacaran sama dia terus?"

Rin memutar bola matanya. "Semacam itu, deh."

"Wah, Rin, kalo lo sampai kayak gitu, itu sih, namanya lo udah suka sama dia."

Mata Rin melebar kaget. "Ya ampun! Gak mungkin, Ner! Gue kan, udah rela ngasih dia buat Miku!"

"Gila lo, si Miku diturutin," balas Neru. "Miku gak bakal serius sama Len, tau? Lagian, banyak cowok di SMA Voca yang ngeceng si Miku. Dia tinggal pilih aja mau sama siapa. Lah, elo? Kapan lagi disukain cowok cakep nan tajir kayak si Len?"

Rin mendengus. "Kata-kata lo barusan bikin gue ngerasa kalo gue adalah jomblo paling ngenes sedunia."

Neru meringis. "Kenyataannya emang gitu, kan?"

"Jahat amat lo, Ner. Salah pilih temen curhat, nih."

"Eh, eh! Gue bercanda kali, Rin. Sentimen amat lo," kata Neru sambil terkikik pelan. "Ya udah, jadi sekarang mau lo gimana? Kayaknya lo gak akan rela kalo Len sampai direbut Miku."

Rin menatap Neru sebal. "Itu sih, elo yang gak rela."

"Iyalah! Gue akui gue suka Len, tapi gue lebih suka liat dia sama lo daripada sama Miku yang jelas-jelas _playgirl_!" ujar Neru. "Miku emang temen kita, Rin, tapi tetep aja dia _playgirl_ kelas kakap, tau?"

"Lo jahat amat sih, hari ini."

"Terserah apa kata lo, deh," balas Neru mulai putus asa. "Pokoknya, sekarang ini lo harus—"

"Permisi," ujar seseorang di pintu kelas. "Saya mencari Kagami Rin... apakah ada?"

Rin dan Neru menatap pintu kelas mereka. Di sana, mereka menemukan seorang bocah berambut kuning berbentuk tak jelas apa membawa sebuah kardus yang entah isinya apa.

Kagamine Len rupanya.

Tunggu, kalau Len yang membawa kardus itu...

Isinya berarti...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SHIRO-CHAN!

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku buru-buru menghampiri bocah pisang satu itu dengan kesal. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Benar-benar membawa Shiro-chan ke kelasku? Bagaimana kalau ada guru yang melihat?

"Lo gila atau gimana?!" tanyaku dengan suara serendah mungkin. "Nanti kita dihukum!"

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang gak tenang kalo Shiro-chan gak deket-deket kamu," ucap Len polos. "Aku bingung kan, jadi aku bawa ke sini aja."

Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya. Duh, dasar cowok. Tingginya selalu menjulang. Aku jadi harus mendongak kalau mengobrol dengan cowok-cowok.

Atau aku saja yang terlalu pendek, ya?

"Ya udah, jadi sekarang harus gue pegang?" tanyaku setelah berhasil mengendalikan nada suaraku. "Kalo ketauan guru gimana, Len?"

"Kalo lo takut dihukum, biar gue yang pegang."

"Hah?"

"Gue bisa beralasan gak tau aturan sekolah," papar Len. "Lagian, gue emang gak tau sampai lo kasih tau. Terus, Shiro-chan ke sini kan, bukan atas kemauan kita berdua, Rin. Tiba-tiba aja dia udah muncul di sini, iya, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Kata-kata Len memang tidak ada salahnya sih, tapi...

"Gak apa-apa kalo kamu dihukum?"

"Ah, aku cuek aja."

"Serius?"

"Selama kamu gak dihukum, aku gak bakal kenapa-kenapa."

Aku menunduk dan wajahku mendadak terasa panas. Aduh, jangan mulai. Kenapa harus panas, sih? Apa wajahku memerah, ya? Memangnya kenapa? Kata-kata Len cuma kata-kata ringan yang biasa dipakai cowok-cowok buat ngegombal. Iya, cuma sebatas itu. Kenapa aku harus kegirangan, sih?

Ayo, Rin. Kuasai dirimu.

"Ya udah, terserah kamu," balasku sambil menatapnya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, statusku yang itu—"

"Itu bakal tetap berlaku sampai kamu jawab pertanyaan aku."

"Pertanyaan?" Aku mengerutkan dahi heran. "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kamu mau jadi pacar beneranku, gak?"

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Naaah! Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat apdet, Rey jadi terharu TwT

Liat kan, Len udah nembak Rin! Len udah nembak Rin! #duniaharustahu. Ehem, oke, jadi intinya, Len emang udah blak-blakan, deh! Dia udah gak malu-malu lagi buat ngaku kalo dia suka sama Rin. Rey juga jadi agak berpikir setelah nulis cerita ini, apa Rey gak kecepetan? Apa perasaannya terlalu cepat berkembang? Tapi mau gimana lagi, ya? Orang bilang, butuh waktu singkat buat jatuh cinta tapi waktu lama buat _move on_.

Oke, sekian! Rey akan mengusahakan apdet selanjutnya cepat! ^^


	5. Di Bawah Pohon Sakura

**Waktunya balas review! XD**

**Kireina Yume: **hahaha, Len udah ga nahan mau jadian sama Rin xD terima kasih atas pujiannya *bungkuk bungkuk*

**Kirina Fujisaki: **siap! Ini apdet berikutnya kok ^^

**Kurone Ryu: **jawab mau gak, yaaa? Hehehe, ini apdetnya kok ^^

**Shinichi Rukia: **maafkan Rey telah membuatmu menunggu ya ;^;

**Lacie Helra-Chan: **waaah, makasih yaa w

**neko-neko kawaii: **iya dong, Len kan... macho (?) /bukan

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

**Note:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shiro-nyan**

A LenxRin story

by reynyah

**Chapter V —Di Bawah Pohon Sakura  
**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Kamu mau jadi pacar beneranku, gak?"

Eh?

Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SI LEN SERIUS?!

"Len, jangan bercanda..." ucapku salah tingkah. Kesambet apa bocah pisang satu itu siang bolong begini? Nah kan, sekarang seluruh penghuni kelas menatap kami dengan tatapan membunuh yang seolah-olah berkata awas-kalo-lo-terima-hidup-lo-gak-bakal-tenang. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan semua itu?

"Aku serius, Rin," katanya sambil menarik satu tanganku. "Serius nih, kamu mau?"

Aku menghela napas. "Nggak."

"Nggak? Tapi, Rin—"

Aku menarik tanganku. "Maaf, Len. Kayaknya kita emang udah mutlak jadi temen selamanya," ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Buat sekarang, hidupku udah cukup bahagia tanpa punya pacar."

Len menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Duh, aku jadi tidak enak sendiri. "Oke, aku ngerti kalo itu mau kamu, Rin," katanya dengan nada pengertin. Fyuh, syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa. "Tapi jangan harap dengan itu kamu bukan pacar bohonganku lagi."

"Apa?"

"Statusmu masih sama, tahu? Kamu masih cewek bohonganku," kata Len sambil tertawa kecil. "Ya udahlah, aku harus ke kelas lagi. Sampai nanti."

Sebelum pergi, Len meninggalkan kecupan kecil di dahiku. Kontan wajahku memerah.

"CIEEEE~ RIN JADIAN SAMA LEN, YAA?!"

Aku membalikkan badan dan menemukan sosok Neru. "Neru?"

"Tadi lo ditembak, kaaan?!" tanya Neru histeris dengan wajah bahagia. "Lo jawab apa? Lo terima, kan? Rin! Gue ikut bahagia buat loo! Selamat, ya! Akhirnya lo punya pacar juga!"

Aku terdiam heran. Kenapa Neru mendadak jadi cewek rusuh nan gak bisa diem begini, sih? Biasanya dia rada kalem kalo menghadapi soal beginian.

"Nee, Rin, lo bilang apa tadi?" tanya Neru padaku.

Aku menarik napas panjang lalu menjawab, "Gue ceritanya nanti aja sepulang sekolah, ya? Kalo sekarang... gue takut ngeliat itu..."

Neru membalikkan badannya dan melihat seluruh penghuni kelas XI-3 sedang menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh yang lebih parah dari yang tadi. Ya ampun, aku ini banyak dosa. Harusnya aku emang gak berhubungan dengan pewaris tunggal Kagamine Corporation yang satu itu. _Kami-sama..._ kenapa hidupku begini malang, sih?

"Oke, oke," balas Neru sambil terkikik ria. "Yang jelas, gue ikut bahagia buat lo. Lo berhasil bikin puluhan cewek di SMA Voca patah hati, tau? Termasuk sohib kita yang rambutnya ijo-biru itu."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Patah hati? Kayaknya nggak. Lagian...

Aku kan, nolak Len...

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Baru kali ini aku jatuh cinta.

Baru kali ini juga aku ditolak.

Ya ampun, ternyata sesakit itu. Pantas saja orang-orang banyak yang buru-buru bunuh diri setelah ditolak. Rasanya memang sakit. Sakiiiiiiiiit sekali.

Tapi... aku tidak akan bunuh diri hanya karena masalah sepele begini, kok.

Lagipula, Rin masih menjabat sebagai cewek bohonganku.

Hehehe... setidaknya, aku masih bisa berhubungan dengannya, walau pura-pura.

Aku harus membuatnya suka padaku. Titik.

"Kagamine-san!"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan menemukan sosok seorang perempuan tinggi, berambut coklat pendek, dan berpakaian seragam SMA Voca yang berbeda denganku. Ah, mungkin dia senpai-ku. Siapa ya, kira-kira? Aku belum mengenal seluruh murid SMA Voca. Tentu saja, aku baru satu hari di sini. Apa yang kuharapkan?

"Ada apa, ya?" tanyaku berusaha sopan.

"Kenalkan, aku Sakine Meiko, pemimpin redaksi Triple Voca," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aku menjabat tangannya. "Kagamine Len."

"Aku tahu, kok," balasnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Oke, aku cuma mau menyampaikan satu hal penting buatmu."

"Apa?"

"Minggu depan, kamu akan menjadi penggantiku secara resmi."

"Aku—apa?"

"Kamu akan jadi pemimpin redaksi Triple Voca, menggantikanku," ulangnya. "Barusan anggota Triple Voca berunding. Anak-anak kelas sebelas yang sekarang gak ada yang memenuhi standar kami. Cuma kamu satu-satunya yang memenuhi."

"Senpai, aku ini anak baru, loh," ucapku pelan. "Aku bahkan gak tau cara memimpin redaksi."

"Ada satu orang di angkatanmu yang tau, dia bakal jadi wakilmu. Dia emang gak pernah beli majalah sekolah, jadi kami juga ragu waktu mau menunjuk dia," jelas Meiko-senpai. "Yang jelas, dia pinter banget, kok. Alesan kami gak nunjuk dia adalah karena dia terlalu diem, kami takut dia gak bisa bekerja sama dengan anggotanya. Makanya kami nunjuk kamu... yang dikenal banyak orang."

"Senpai dikenal banyak orang?"

Meiko-senpai tertawa. "Gak ada manusia di SMA Voca yang gak tau aku."

Aku manggut-manggut. "Aku... gak yakin bisa, Senpai."

"Ah, justru karena kamu punya bakat makanya kamu kami tunjuk," balas Meiko-senpai. "Gini deh, kamu masih punya waktu seminggu sebelum aku pensiun. Kamu bisa lihat cara kerja tim redaksi di ruang redaksi. Harusnya, akhir minggu ini Triple Voca terbit lagi. Dan itu adalah Triple Voca terakhir di masaku."

"Terus... yang jadi wakilku siapa?"

"Oh ya," Meiko-senpai tertawa. Sepertinya dia memang orang yang periang. "Wakilmu perempuan, di kelas XI-3. Namanya Kagami Rin."

"Ka-Kagami Rin?"

"Iya, yang warna rambutnya sama denganmu itu, loh," kata Meiko-senpai. "Kenapa? Kamu gak suka?"

Aku menggeleng. "Suka banget, kok. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Senpai!"

"Gak usah formal gitu ke aku, deh."

Aku tertawa. "Oke, oke, _arigatou_, Senpai!"

"_Douita_~"

* * *

**SKIP TIME. WAKTU PULANG SEKOLAH~~**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Neru! Gue tunggu di bawah pohon biasa, ya!"

"Oke, Rin!" balas Neru sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sip, berarti sekarang aku tinggal mengambil ancang-ancang dan lari secepat mungkin ke pohon sakura tempatku biasa duduk-duduk bersama Neru dan Miku sepulang sekolah. Aku harus cepat atau orang lain akan mengambil tempat favoritku. Maklum, pohon itu memang menjabat sebagai salah satu pohon terfavorit se-SMA Voca.

Aku tiba di pohon sakura itu. Memang cukup ramai, tapi di bawah pohon sakuraku yang biasa kosong. Miku pun belum ada di sana. Ya sudah, aku duduk di sana lalu mengambil _snack_ yang kubawa dari rumah. Aku sengaja menyiapkannya karena sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Miku dan Neru; mencomot uangku untuk membeli _snack_ tanpa permisi. Daripada mereka terus-terusan menguras dompetku, lebih baik aku yang menyediakan _snack_ untuk mereka.

"Rin?"

Aku mendongak. "Loh? Ada apa, Len?"

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan yang lebih tepat itu, _kenapa kamu bisa tau aku ada di sini?_

"Shiro-chan."

"Oh," anggukku. "Mana Shiro-chan?"

Len tersenyum lalu menyerahkan sebuah kardus. "Masih di dalam. Tadi aku beliin dia susu, sampai ketiduran. Kenyang kali, ya?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Makasih udah dirawat, ya."

Len mengangguk. "Gimanapun juga, dulu dia punya gue."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Len... soal yang tadi di—"

"Ah, gak usah dibahas," potong Len sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Gue juga gak tau kenapa bisa ngomong kayak gitu. Kayaknya gue emang udah bener-bener suka sama elo."

Aku tersenyum. "Makasih buat perasaannya, ya. _Gomen_, gue gak bisa nerima."

"Ah, gue gak peduli-peduli amat, kok," balasnya. "Tapi... gue masih bisa jadi temen elo, kan?"

"Masih lah, gue gak akan ninggalin lo lantaran tau lo suka gue, kok," ucapku sambil tertawa kecil. "Duduk sini, lo suka makan _snack_?"

"_Snack_?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sampingku. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Wah, bukan Len namanya kalo gak suka sama yang disebut-sebut orang sebagai _snack_ itu."

Aku tertawa. "Kalo suka tinggal ambil, kok," ujarku sambil menyodorkan sebungkus _snack_ yang kusiapkan untuk dua sohibku itu pada Len. "Gue masih punya banyak."

"Oh ya?" tanya Len dan aku mengangguk. "Buat apa lo bawa banyak-banyak?"

"Neru sama Miku itu tukang ngambilin duit gue," jawabku. "Daripada dompet gue dikuras terus, mending gue bawain _snack_ aja."

Len tertawa. "Ternyata temen makan temen, ya?"

"Nggak, kok," jawabku sambil meringis. "Cuma temen makan duit."

Len tertawa lagi. "Bisa aja lo."

"Waaah! Ada Len-senpai!" seru seorang siswi. Hmm... kalau dari seragamnya, sepertinya dia murid kelas sepuluh alias adik kelas. "Ganteng, ya!"

"Kaito-senpai lebih ganteng, ah," balas temannya.

"Hah? Kaito-senpai? Muka tua gitu lo bilang ganteng?"

"Eh, tua-tua gitu juga dia masih cowok populer di sekolah."

"Tetep aja tua, kan?"

"Nggak!"

"Mending Len-senpai, tau! Masih muda!"

"Lo ngomong begitu kayak yang selisih umur mereka seabad aja, sih!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar debat antar siswi itu. Yah, sejak pagi aku memang mendengar bisik-bisik antar siswi yang mendebatkan siapa yang lebih ganteng; Len atau Kaito-senpai. Beberapa ada yang berpendapat kalau Len lebih ganteng, ada yang sebaliknya. Gara-gara hal tidak penting semacam itu, mereka malah jadi berdebat dan membuat keributan di mana-mana. Bahkan di perpustakaan pun anak-anak kutu buku juga membicarakan mereka! Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan siswi-siswi SMA Voca ini.

"Sebenernya, gue gak keberatan diomongin sama orang-orang," tutur Len padaku dengan suara pelan. "Tapi gak usah kenceng-kenceng juga ngomongnya, kan? Apa mereka gak sadar di sini itu rame banget?"

Aku tertawa. "Yah, gue juga gak ngerti anak-anak itu pada kenapa."

"Kaito-senpai itu siapa, sih?"

"Kaito-senpai itu salah satu cowok paling populer di sini. Miku aja ngeceng dia."

"Lo juga?"

"Gue?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Nggak, lah. Gue gak suka tipe-tipe cowok populer kayak dia."

"Lo gak suka gue, dong?"

Aku nyaris saja tersedak. "Apa?"

"Lo bilang lo gak suka cowok populer," ulang Len. "Terus gue?"

"Kriteria orang kan, beda-beda, Len," jelasku. "Gue gak bilang kalo gue gak suka sama elo, kok."

"Tapi lo juga gak bilang kalo lo suka sama gue."

Aku menghela napas. "Lo bener-bener mau gue suka sama elo, ya?"

"Iyalah," jawabnya. "Gue kan, gak berharap kalo perasaan gue cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Kalo gitu, kasih gue waktu."

"Waktu apaan?"

"Waktu buat berpikir ulang," jawabku. "Ini semua cepet banget, tau? Gue butuh waktu buat mikir lagi. Mungkin aja dengan berpikir lagi, perasaan gue bisa berubah," aku diam sejenak. "Tapi... gue juga gak jamin."

"Boleh," angguk Len. "Kalo gitu... besok, ya?"

Aku mendengus. "Lo mau gue kasih keputusan dadakan?"

"Eh, jangan," cegahnya. "Ya udah, akhir minggu ini, deh."

"Akhir minggu?"

Len mengangguk. "Gue ke rumah lo akhir minggu nanti."

"Emangnya lo tau rumah gue di mana?"

Len meringis. "Nggak, sih."

"Nah, terus gimana caranya lo ke rumah gue?"

"Tadinya sih, gue mau minta alamat lo."

Aku tertawa. "Gak mau, ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Usaha dong, Leeeen."

Len mendengus. "Gimana caranya, Rin?"

"Terserah, yang jelas gak boleh nanya temen-temen gue, ya," balasku sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Muka Len imut banget kalo lagi bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh.

.

.

Imut?

Ah, dasar Rin.

Len mendesah. "Ya udah, gue terima tantangan lo, deh."

Aku tersenyum. "Terus... ada yang mau lo omongin lagi, gak?"

"Ada," jawab Len sambil mengubah posisi duduknya. "Lo bakal jadi wakil gue."

"Wakil? Wakil apaan?"

"Wakil redaksi Triple Voca."

"Wakil redaksi Trip—_WHAT?!_"

"Eh, Meiko-senpai belum bilang ke elo, ya?"

"Bilang apa?"

"Ternyata gue emang ditunjuk jadi pemimpin redaksi gantiin dia," jelas Len. "Dan sebagai wakilnya, mereka nunjuk elo."

"Hah? Gue bahkan gak pernah beli Triple Voca."

"Yah, itu juga pertimbangan mereka. Jadi, mereka nempatin gue sebagai ketua. Tadinya mereka bakal nunjuk elo, tapi berhubung lo juga gak pernah beli itu majalah... jadi lo cuma ditaruh sebagai wakil."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Gak pernah beli majalah aja ditunjuk jadi wakil, apalagi beli tiap terbit, ya?"

Len tertawa. "Lo pinter katanya, makanya ditunjuk."

"Hah, kalo soal pinter kayaknya banyak yang lebih dari gue."

"Yah, mana gue tau? Pokoknya, mereka bilang gitu," balas Len. "Btw, lo kapan pulang?"

"Gue nunggu Neru sama Miku," jawabku. "Gak tau ke mana dua bocah itu, padahal kita udah janjian di sini."

"Lah, bukannya itu Neru yang ngintip-ngintip dari balik semak?"

_Semak_? Aku memutar kepalaku dan menemukan semak yang dimaksud Len. Benar saja, aku melihat rambut kuning panjang Neru dan rambut hijau kebiruan Miku yang tidak bisa tertutup semak itu. Aku menghela napas. "Neru, Miku, udah cukup petak umpetnya."

Mereka berdua keluar dari semak itu dengan wajah jahil. "Hehe, jadi udah ngapain aja tadi?" tanya Miku dengan wajahnya yang super jahil dan menyebalkan.

"Ngobrol biasa doang, kok," jawab Len santai. "Masalah Triple Voca."

Miku dan Neru duduk di sampingku. Anehnya, mereka tidak dekat-dekat Len dan membiarkan hanya aku saja yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Triple Voca, ya?" balas Miku heran. "Oh ya, bukannya lo emang bakal ditunjuk jadi pemimpin redaksi?"

Len mengangguk. "Dengan wakilnya Rin."

Mata Neru dan Miku seketika membulat. "_HONTOU?!_" seru mereka berdua. Ya ampun, kedua sohibku ini emang lebay kuadrat.

"Serius, kok," balas Len. "Jadi, besok kita berdua emang harus liat-liat ruang redaksi."

"Dan perekrutan anggota baru," sambungku. "Tiap tahun selalu kayak gitu, kan?"

Miku mengangguk. "Selamat buat lo berdua, ya," katanya padaku dan Len. Kemudian, dia menatap Neru. "Lucu banget ya, Ner, dua sejoli ini baru aja jadian, eh, bakal diangkat jadi pemimpin redaksi bareng-bareng lagi."

Neru mengangguk setuju.

"Jadian?" tanya Len heran. "Siapa yang jadian?"

"Elo sama Rin, dong," jawab Miku. "Siapa lagi emangnya?"

"Mm... _For your information_ aja, gue sama Rin gak jadian, kok."

Lagi-lagi mata dua manusia berambut kuning dan hijau kebiruan itu melebar. "_HONTOU?!_" Ya ampun, kenapa aku harus punya sohib selebay ini, sih?

"Iya, emang gak jadian," sahutku. "Kita temenan aja, kok."

"Temenan kok, berduaan mulu?" tanya Neru heran.

"Namanya juga akrab," balas Len sambil merangkulku. Eh? Eh? "Kita kan, akrab gara-gara kucing putih satu ini."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan Shiro-chan dari kardus. "Nih, kucing gue. Namanya Shiro-chan."

"_KAWAIIII_~!" jerit Miku dan Neru histeris. Oke, mereka memang benar-benar sohib yang lebay. "Lucu banget, Rin! Lo beli di mana?" tanya Miku antusias.

"Dikasih."

"Sama?"

Aku menuding Len.

Miku menatap Len. "Lo bener-bener ngasih kucing ini buat dia?!"

Len mengangguk.

"Lo baik bener!" seru Miku. "Kayak Kaito-senpai yang merelakan koleksi es krimnya buat Meiko-senpai..."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Cukup meratapnya, Miku."

"Dia gak pernah ngelirik gue, Rin," curhat Miku. Nah, ini dia kebiasaan Miku paling jelek; curhat tiba-tiba tanpa kenal tempat. "Eh! Tapi gue dapat kabar bagus! Dia udah putus dari Meiko-senpai!"

Mataku dan Neru melebar. "Lo apain? Lo adu domba?" tanyaku kaget.

"Enak aja!" balas Miku sebal. "Gue gak ngapa-ngapain, tau! Mereka putus tanpa ada sangkut pautnya sama gue!"

"Kaito-senpai itu orangnya yang mana, sih?" tanya Len yang sedari tadi tutup mulut.

"Orangnya tinggi, rambutnya biru, rambutnya agak panjang gitu, biasanya pake syal..." Miku menatap sekeliling. "AH! Itu orangnya! Yang jalan ke sini!"

Len manggut-manggut. "Eh, dia bener-bener ke arah sini, loh."

Kami semua menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Len. Ternyata benar. Kaito-senpai, dengan syal dan rambut birunya, menghampiri kami sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ketika sudah dekat, dia berkata, "Permisi, apa saya mengganggu?"

"Nggak sama sekali kok, Senpai!" jawab Miku antusias.

"Oh, syukurlah," kata Kaito-senpai. "Saya ada perlu."

"Sama siapa, Senpai?" tanya Neru heran. Yah, aku mengerti situasi macam ini. Miku akan salah tingkah dan mulai berbicara yang tidak-tidak kalau ada di depan Kaito-senpai. Jadi sebaiknya, Neru saja yang bicara.

"Kagami Rin-san?"

Mataku melebar. Kurasakan tatapan tajam Miku dan Len padaku.

.

.

.

Tunggu.

.

Kalau Miku sih, tidak masalah.

.

.

.

Tapi Len?!

"Ada apa, Senpai?" tanyaku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Ah, cuma mau mengingatkan kalau besok kamu harus ke ruang redaksi Triple Voca."

"Aku gimana, Senpai?" tanya Len dengan wajah pura-pura bodoh. Uh, dasar cowok.

"Kamu juga. terutama kamu," jawab Kaito-senpai dengan nada agak mengancam. Cowok-cowok ini kenapa, sih? "Ya sudah, itu saja, kok. Maaf ya, sudah mengganggu acara kalian."

"Rin... gue tau Kaito-senpai baru putus," kata Miku padaku setelah Kaito-senpai melenggang pergi dari tempat kami berkumpul. "Tapi kenapa harus _move on _ke elo sih, dia?!"

Aku mendecak. "Belum tentu dia _move on_ ke gue, Miku."

"Sembilan puluh persen kemungkinannya itu," sahut Len dengan nada kesal. Ya ampun, rumit amat sih, hidupku sekarang. "Oh ya, Rin, gue pulang duluan deh, kayaknya. Jangan lupa akhir minggu, ya. Shiro-chan jangan ditinggal di sekolah."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Oh, jadi sekarang dia mau pura-pura marah padaku?

Len menggendong tasnya lalu pergi. Tanpa selamat tinggal pada Neru dan Miku? Dasar cowok menyebalkan. Ada apa sih, dengannya? Kenapa jadi sensitif begitu?

"Lo harus cerita ada apa di antara lo sama Len," ujar Miku sambil menatapku serius. "Jelas banget tadi Len itu cemburu sama Kaito-senpai! Sama halnya dengan gue."

Aku menghela napas. "Oke, lo berdua harus tau kalo di antara gue sama Len emang gak ada apa-apa."

"Lo gak jadian?" tanya Neru heran. "Bukannya tadi dia nembak lo? Bahkan cium dahi?"

Mata Miku melebar. "Len cium dahi lo?!"

Aku mendesah. "Itu sih, bukan kemauan gue."

"Jadi, lo jadian sama dia atau nggak, sih?" tanya Miku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Nggak?"

Aku mengangguk tegas. "Gue sama dia emang gak jadian. Cuma **temenan.**"

"Tapi... tadi di kelas... kenapa sampai gitu?" tanya Neru heran (lagi). "Kalo lo gak jadian, ngapain juga dia pake acara cium dahi di depan umum?"

Aku menghela napas. "Gue kan, masih jadi cewek bohongannya dia."

"Lo pacaran bohongan sama Len?!" tanya Miku kaget.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kok, lo mau pacaran bohongan sama dia?" tanya Miku heran.

"Soalnya, dia bilang dia gak mau dideketin cewek-cewek gak jelas yang cuma ngincer duitnya," jawabku sedikit mengarang cerita. "Pokoknya, dia pake gue sebagai pacarnya supaya gak dideketin cewek lain."

"Dan lo mau?"

"Gue gak punya pilihan."

"Terus, terus," sela Neru sebelum Miku sempat bertanya lagi. "Tadi Len bilang akhir minggu, itu maksudnya apa?"

"Mm... dia minta jawaban buat penembakan dia tadi," jawabku. "Padahal gue udah nolak, tapi dia nanya lagi. Akhirnya, gue terpaksa bilang kalo gue akan pikirin soal ini baik-baik."

"Terus akhir minggu itu?" tanya Miku mengulang pertanyaan Neru.

"Itu waktu gue ngejawab dia," jawabku lagi. "Katanya, dia bakal dateng ke rumah gue. Karena dia gak tau rumah gue di mana, gue tantang dia buat nyari sendiri. Pokoknya, dia gak boleh nanya."

"Kok, elo jahat, sih?" tanya Neru bingung.

"Bukan jahat, Ner—"

"Itu nguji perjuangan Len dong, Ner," potong Miku. "Masa gitu aja lo gak tau?"

"Seumur hidup gue kan, selalu jomblo, Mik. Jangan samain sama elo, dong," balas Neru sambil cemberut. "Jadi... intinya, lo bakal jawab pernyataan dia akhir minggu nanti, Rin?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Wah, selamat buat lo aja, deh," kata Neru sambil menepuk bahuku. "Semoga beruntung, ya. Btw, _snack_ ini lo bawa buat gue sama Miku, kan?"

Aku tersenyum kecut lalu mengangguk.

"Wah! Baik banget lo!" puji Miku sambil meraih sebungkus _snack_. "Lo emang sobat paling keren, paling baik, paling cantik, paling—"

"Modus buat dapet _snack_ gratisan lagi, ya?" potongku.

Miku nyengir kuda. "Tau aja lo."

"Ya udah, balik ke masalah Len, semuanya terserah elo," ucap Neru sambil mengunyah _snack_-nya. "Kalo lo terima ya syukur, kalo nggak juga gak apa-apa. Cowok masih banyak di dunia ini, ya gak, Rin?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Gue sih, lebih milih kalo lo terima dia," ujar Miku. "Dia cinta mati sama lo, Rin. Kaito-senpai yang cuma mampir ke sini sekali aja udah dia pelototin sampai matanya udah mau keluar gitu. Masa lo mau sia-siain dia? Tajir, loh!"

Aku mendengus. "Lo emang selalu mikirin duit, Mik."

Miku nyengir lagi. "_Gomen, gomen_, gue tau lo bukan tipe kayak gitu," katanya. "Yang jelas, lo jangan sia-siain perasaan dia yang tulus buat lo."

Neru manggut-manggut. "Gue setuju."

Aku hanya bisa mendesah.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Ya ampun, kenapa jadi banyak _chapter_-nya gini, ya?

Nah, hampir sampai di bagian jawaban Rin! Pokoknya, Rin itu bimbang sebimbang-bimbangnya bimbang. Kira-kira, dia bakal nerima saran Miku gak, ya? Kira-kira, dia bakal nolak atau nerima Len jadi pacarnya? Terus, Shiro-chan bakal ngapain di _chapter_ selanjutnya? Buat apa sih, dia ditaruh di judul kalo cuma menjabat sebagai "kucing yang dikasih Len ke Rin sebagai tanda balas budi"?

Saksikan jawabannya di _chapter_ selanjutnya, ya! XD

_Mind to review? _^^


	6. Ya

**Waktunya balas review! XD**

**Kirina Fujisaki: **wah, makasih udah puas sama fic saya, ya! ^^

**Kagamine Laras: **wah, emang di situ keliatan banget Kaito suka sama Rin, ya? Padahal Rey gak bilang gitu, loh. Baca yang ini dulu deh, ya, mumpung Rey lagi rajin update XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

**Sepertinya ****_chapter_**** ini bakalan jadi ****_chapter_**** terakhir petualangan Len, Rin, dan juga Shiro-chan.**

**Akhirnya gimana, ya? Apa Rin bakal nerima atau justru nolak Len lagi?**

**Shiro-chan... bakal ngapain, ya?**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Shiro-nyan**

A LenxRin story

by reynyah

**Chapter VI —Ya**

* * *

**Kaito POV **(satu-satunya Kaito POV dalam cerita ini, yang gak begitu penting TwT)

* * *

Hem. Apa yang salah dengan menyuruh Kagami Rin pergi ke ruang redaksi esok harinya?

Aku kan, cuma mengingatkan. Bukankah wajar sebagai senior mengingatkan juniornya? Yah, aku memang tidak mengingatkan Kagamine Len-san. Bukan salahku, kan? Aku tidak melihat manusia berambut kuning pewaris tunggal Kagamine Corporation itu di sana. Kurasa wajar-wajar saja kalau aku mengingatkan Rin untuk datang besok.

Lalu, kenapa Miku, cewek terpopuler di kelas sebelas, dan Len, cowok rambut kuning yang jelas-jelas baru masuk, menatapku seolah aku adalah narapidana penjara yang berhasil lolos setelah ratusan tahun dikejar?

Oke, aku tidak akan ambil pusing soal itu.

Lagipula, aku kan, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Rin. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darinya. Aku hanya mengingatkan. MENGINGATKAN. Apa susahnya mengerti aku, sih?

Saat ini, aku hanya tertarik pada Hatsune Miku seorang.

Jadi, tidak perlu ada cemburu-cemburuan ya, Miku. Karena aku memang hanya tertarik padamu.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Rin itu cewek, tapi anehnya, dia tidak sepeka cewek-cewek lain.

Oke, mungkin dia memang bukan tipe cewek kebanyakan, tapi setidaknya dia sadar dong, kalau aku tidak suka melihatnya berbicara dengan Kaito-senpai di depanku. DI DEPANKU. Memangnya tidak sakit?

Pagi ini, aku dan Rin pergi ke ruang redaksi untuk mempelajari beberapa hal dari ketua lamanya alias Meiko-senpai. Kami memang tidak tahu apa-apa, Meiko-senpai tahu itu, tapi bersikeras menunjuk kami sebagai penggantinya. Sebagai gantinya, dia bersedia mengajarkan aku dan Rin hal-hal penting seputar redaksi. Sisanya, katanya, kami bisa pelajari sendiri begitu sudah terjun ke lapangan.

"Kalian lihat? Itu anggota redaksi yang lain," jelas Meiko-senpai. "Mereka bertugas mencari informasi. Informasi bisa darimana saja, bisa dari kantin, ruang kepala sekolah, ruang guru, atau gosip antar siswa. Nanti, kalian bertugas menyortir berita mana saja yang akan masuk majalah dan tidak. Batas maksimal penentuan kalian adalah dua hari per berita yang diterima. Kalau lebih, artinya sama saja dengan gugur. Batas penerimaan berita paling lambat adalah tiga hari sebelum cetak."

"Berita luar sekolah gimana, Senpai?" tanya Rin, yang sudah akrab dengan Meiko-senpai padahal mereka baru saling mengenal.

"Ada kolom khusus kok, Rin-chan," jawab Meiko-senpai sambil tersenyum. "Ada tim khusus buat berita luar sekolah, tapi memang cuma sedikit yang diterima karena sebagian besar berita luar udah ada di koran dan majalah lain. Jadi, majalah kita emang cuma buat anak-anak sekolah, sekaligus promosi sekolah buat anak-anak SMP yang mau masuk ke sini."

Rin manggut-manggut. "Kalo soal biaya gimana?"

"Biaya selalu ditanggung sekolah."

"Jumlah majalah yang dicetak?"

"Itu ditentukan sama sekolah, tergantung penjualan kita dua minggu sebelumnya," jelas Meiko-senpai. "Kalau dua minggu sebelumnya rugi, biasanya sekolah bakal ngurangin jatah cetaknya. Kalau untung, biasanya disamakan atau dilebihkan. Yah, gimana _mood_ mereka, sih."

Mendengar obrolan mereka, aku mengerti, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti satu hal.

Apa yang harus kutanyakan?

Menurutku, Meiko-senpai sudah menjelaskan semua hal yang memang harus aku dan Rin ketahui. Tapi entah kenapa, Rin selalu menemukan pertanyaan dari penjelasan-penjelasan Meiko-senpai. Tampaknya benar, Rin memang pintar luar biasa.

"Omong-omong soal waktu kerja," ucap Meiko-senpai. "Kalian akan mulai kerja seminggu setelah kalian dipilih. Jadi, minggu depan kalian masih punya waktu untuk adaptasi dan tanya-tanya sekaligus perekrutan anggota baru."

"Kalau waktu kerja per hari?"

"Anggota redaksi punya waktu khusus yang diberikan sekolah," jelas Meiko-senpai. "Mereka diizinkan bolos dua jam pelajaran per harinya di minggu kedua, yaitu satu minggu menjelang waktu cetak. Kalau di minggu pertama sih, tidak ada izin bolos. Ditambah, anggota redaksi diizinkan menggunakan ruangan sekolah sampai pukul enam sore."

"Enam sore?" tanya Rin heran. "Itu beneran, ya? Kukira cuma gosip."

Meiko-senpai tertawa. "Bener dong, Rin-chan. Kita kan, bisa dibilang punya kekuasaan banget di sini."

Rin tertawa. "Oke deh, terus jadinya gimana soal penggunaan komputer?"

Meiko-senpai mulai menjelaskan lagi. Aku tidak begitu menyimak. Aku terpana oleh Rin yang sibuk sekali bertanya sejak tadi.

Kerennya, Rin bisa bertanya dengan nada dingin tapi tidak menusuk. Kalau berbicara denganku, nada suaranya lembut, terkesan kekanakan, dan santai. Dia... berkepribadian ganda atau bagaimana, sih? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu?

Mm... mendadak aku jadi ingat perjanjian kami akhir minggu itu.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang cerah di rumah keluarga Kagami alias rumahku sendiri...

Pagi ini, kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi ke rumah nenek yang sedang sakit. Alhasil, aku hanya ditinggal berdua dengan kakakku satu-satunya, Kagami Rinto, yang masih berleha-leha di kasurnya mengingat betapa malamnya dia pulang kemarin. Rinto-niichan memang sering pulang larut, tapi tidak pernah selarut kemarin. Katanya, ada kelas tambahan yang lucunya, dimulai pukul sepuluh malam. Terang saja Rinto-niichan jadi molor sepanjang pagi.

Pagi ini juga, jantungku berdebar terus. Aku ingat hari ini adalah hari di mana aku harus menjawab pernyataan Len dengan perasaanku yang sejujur-jujurnya. Aku jadi gugup dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Alhasil, aku terbangun dengan lingkaran ungu mengitari kedua mataku. Bagus sekali, sebentar lagi aku akan dicap Rinto-niichan sebagai "panda liar nyasar ke Jepang". Terima kasih.

Pagi ini juga, ada satu hal yang membuatku panik. Shiro-chan hilang, lagi. Aku tidak menemukannya di manapun, tidak di kamar orang tuaku, tidak di kamar Rinto-niichan, tidak di kamarku, tidak di dapur, tidak di ruang tamu, tidak di koridor, tidak di halaman depan atau belakang, tidak di kamar mandi.

Tidak ada di manapun.

Aku berusaha tenang dan mencari sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada...

Bagaimana ini? Berarti aku sudah mengecewakan Len...

TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu diketuk?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semoga bukan Len.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu depan lalu membukanya dan menemukan sosok yang tak kuharapkan. "Len?"

"Gue berhasil nemu rumah lo," ujarnya bangga. "Tanpa nanya siapapun."

Mataku melebar. "Gimana caranya?"

Len menyodorkan sebuah bola putih berbulu yang sejak tadi dia pegang. Itu... itu...

SHIRO-CHAN?!

"Kenapa dia bisa sama elo?" tanyaku heran sambil mengambil Shiro-chan.

Len mengangkat bahu. "Tadi pagi gue udah _hopeless_, Rin. Gue pikir gue gak akan bisa ke rumah lo," jelasnya. "Tiba-tiba Shiro-chan muncul di rumah gue. Gue berusaha nangkep, tapi dia lari. Akhirnya, gue sampai di sini dan ngebaca papan nama keluarga lo di depan."

Aku tersenyum. "Lo menang."

Len mengangguk. "Jadi? Jawaban lo?"

"Gue gak bisa bilang gak suka sama lo," jawabku. "Jadi, jawabannya iya."

"Apa? Gak kedengeran, Rin."

Aku menghela napas. "Gue bilang, gue terima!"

"Kurang keras~" katanya dengan nada jahil.

"Iseng!" ujarku sambil mendorong pelan bahunya. Len tertawa lalu merangkulku. Kami tertawa bersama. Shiro-chan mengeong-ngeong bahagia di pelukanku.

Yah, terima kasih Shiro-chan, deh.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Thanks God_, akhirnya FF ini beres juga!

Akhirnya emang rada geje, Rey minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya T^T

_Mind to review?_~


End file.
